


Vulcan Kisses

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Humans needed contact.





	Vulcan Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Beijos Vulcanos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842565) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 04 - unusual kiss.

Humans were very odd beings.

They had almost a physical need for contact, and often showed their affections by the means of constant touching, regardless of the situation or the company they encountered themselves in.

That affection could be of many different types and the type of affection dictated the type of contact permitted to express that affection. In that way, they were similar to Vulcans, even if those types of affections and means of expressing them didn't align themselves.

Still, those differences allowed for some level of freedom, when surrounded by humans.

T'Pol was far from a model Vulcan, but she was still well behaved enough not to go around showing affection around other Vulcans, but humans knew very little of Vulcan ways of showing affection, and that was by design, since it made it easier to deny that they had any affections. She had told Hoshi about the Vulcan gesture roughly equivalent to the human kiss, and since then, Hoshi had been using the slight touching of fingers, often behind a desk or as she passed T'Pol by, as a way of quietly showing her affections.

Such constant touching would be considered in bad taste on Vulcan, but T'Pol was involved with a human, who naturally needed touch, in one way or another, to thrive, and she was on board a human vessel, so there was no one there to judge her for it.


End file.
